


Finding Comfort Within Cryptids

by saayayamabuki



Series: School days and an eternity after - Bang Dream oneshots. [4]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Neurodivergent Hikawa Hina, im gonna project onto hina and none of u r gonna stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saayayamabuki/pseuds/saayayamabuki
Summary: Tsugumi bumps into Hina during fire alarm testing at Hazawa Coffee.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Hina
Series: School days and an eternity after - Bang Dream oneshots. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997041
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Finding Comfort Within Cryptids

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like shit so heres the comfort headcannon ft tsugumee and me projecting Too much

Tsugumi was behind the counter, reassuring the odd patron who hadn’t read the **_fire alarm testing 13:00 Saturday_** on the double glass door. It was unusual for them to have tests done at such a busy hour, but it was apparently the only time the fire department could come in and get it started. She sighed at the constant beeping, surveying the tables to make sure everyone was alright.

That’s when she laid her eyes on Hina Hikawa in the corner of the restaurant, her hands over her ears as she mumbled to herself.

"Hina-senpai?" Tsugumi's gentle voice was muffled by the other's palms, but she could just barely hear her. "Is everything okay?"

"Tsugu-chan!" Hina's voice was more strained than usual, and she looked relatively stressed. Tsugu would've never deemed her upperclassman wasn't one for loud noises. "I-I didn't see you at the counter."

It wasn't like Hina to miss details like that, and that just heightened the younger's concern. Her brown eyes scanned the cafe before she looked back down at her friend, trying to come up with something, anything, comforting to say. Tsugumi was so used to these drills that they didn't really affect her, so reassuring the other end of the spectrum was difficult. "Did Eve not mention that there was a drill today?"  
  


"Well...sort of, hehe," Hina started, "this was the only time Onee-chan was free all week, I thought I'd be fine with her here..but she's late." 

Tsugumi clicked her tongue at that, Sayo was always late to their sisterly coffee dates. A part of her thought it was intentional, but it wasn't as evident anymore. Maybe Sayo really was just that busy. Roselia was a tough band, Ako would have to cancel on Tomoe a lot too, so she wasn't _that_ worried.

Briefly, she remembered the time Haneoka had an accidental earthquake drill during a school council meeting. They didn't even get earthquakes that much, but first years would mess with the alarms a _lot_. Hina couldn't stand it. She crossed her arms and bounced her leg and it was up to the members of the council that she followed the protocol. It wasn't Hina's fault, it's just...what was it about alarms that she didn't like? Loud noises didn't seem a problem for her, so what was it?

"I don't like the beeping."

"Pardon?"

"Beep, beep, beep. It's not very interesting hearing the same thing over and over. I don't understand it, either. I've really tried, but why does it have to beep over and over and over?! We heard you the first time!" There was anger in the older's voice as she expressed her gripes with the whole alarm system. Tsugu instantly came up with several reasons as to why it beeped that loud and that much, but she felt like Hina had already thought over those possibilities.

An idea came to Tsugumi, but she wasn't sure..her mom was working too, but uncertainty filled her gut at the thought of leaving work to comfort a friend. Her mom would understand, right? Hina didn't look well..

"Mom! Me and Hina-senpai are gonna go for a walk!" It was rushed, and she was apprehensive as she shot Hina a _maybe that'll help_ look. Hina returned a thankful smile back, and the two walked out of the cafe before Tsugu's mom could give them the okay.

The town square was as busy as one in the middle of a town full of students would be on a Saturday afternoon, but it didn't bother the either of them all that much. They'd gotten far enough away from the cafe where the alarm was far from earshot, and the girls stood in line for the signature Kitazawa croquette. Hina had borrowed Tsugu's coat, and the two watched the world go by as the crowd slowly moved. 

"Aya-san told me you really like cryptids?" Tsugumi asked the girl beside her, and the other's emerald green eyes went from dull and bored to excited and pleased in a fraction of a second.

"Yeah! They're so interesting! Dontcha love the idea of us living with super cool monsters?" She began to bounce a little in place, flapping her hands around a bit in a way the younger found sweet and endearing. She began to list the names of creatures that Tsugu barely recognised...one in particular catching her interest.

"What's the mothman?"

Hina gasped, and her smile became twice as wide and hyper. She waved her hands even faster as she spoke. Mothman was apparently a moth-person who lived in America. The city he was supposedly living in really liked him, though. They had statues, cookies, pizzas, everything. Wasn't Mothman a dangerous monster? It made Tsugumi's head spin, but it cheered up Hina, and that's what mattered. 

Hina's rambling seemed to speed up time, as they found their croquettes pretty quick. Hagumi wasn't working today, so it was her older brother manning the stall that day. He was polite. A little rough around the edges, sure, but he was a Kitazawa. What do you expect? He helped out at the cafe sometimes, and that was pretty much Tsugu's criteria for a good person. 

The two girls ate their food in near silence, one not wanting to eat with her mouth full and the other having nothing too zappin' to say. They gazed at the crowd, the colours in coats and hats mixing to create a mish-mash of people.

"Tsugu-chan?"  
"Yep?"  
"Why'd you help me out today?"

Tsugumi had to take a minute to find her answer, the nature of the question taking her aback. She didn't really know why she helped Hina. Because she was her friend? No, that didn't seem right. Something was missing, it'd found a place in her stomach and vanished into a cloud of butterflies.

"I wanted to." That should be good enough, right?

"Fair enough. Thanks for letting me talk about monsters."

"Hehe, no problem, Hina-senpai."

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment if u want!!! it makes me feel good :)


End file.
